For Always
by Caileen Cullen
Summary: When Edward leaves and Bella gets bitten and loses her memory, will Edward be able to make her remember 50 years later, or will things go horribly wrong? 33000 Reads!
1. Flashback

**Author's Note:Hey! This is my first fanfic, so please tell me what you think. Criticism is welcome, I'd like to know what I've done wrong if something is wrong, but good words are also welcome too. But please, if you do criticize me, please make it positive. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Twilight. _Why would I be writing a _fan_fic if I did? 'Nuff said.**

**Chapter 1**

'**Flashback'**

**(Bella's POV)**

**Flashback:**

I woke up to my window glowing white. I walked up to it and peeked out of the curtain, hoping not to see the sun. I groaned lightly seeing a thick layer of snow atop of my truck and an even thicker layer on the front lawn. Rain I could handle, snow was a step lower. I turned around to look at Edward, not noticing that he had not even been there. I looked around my room, but he was nowhere in sight. I ran out of my room and down the stairs, expecting him to catch me as I tripped on the last step, but he didn't catch me and I ended up falling on my face, instead.

I was curious of why he wasn't there; it was Saturday, after all. I made the conclusion that he must have gone home and was going to be back in a matter of minutes. I felt reassured at this and walked into the kitchen to eat breakfast while I waited. I poured myself some cereal and milk, and started scooping it into my mouth.

After I had finished my cereal I was beginning to get worried. I had spent about an hour slowly eating my cereal, but Edward still wasn't there. I quickly decided to head over to the Cullen's mansion to see for myself what was going on.

I went up to my room and pulled on some jeans and my brown sweater. I skipped every other step on the staircase – thankfully not falling – grabbed my jacket, and headed out the door to my truck. I tried to get as much snow off the roof of my truck as possible, though when I was done a good amount was still piled onto it. I gave up on getting the snow off and checked my tires to see if the chains were still in place. I'd never taken them off from the last time it had snowed, just in case. I got into my truck and turned on the heater, and drove off to the Cullen's house.

I got out of my truck quickly and walked to the front door. I knocked, but there was no answer. I knocked harder until my knocking just became banging. Soon the door creaked open after I banged really hard on it and I stepped quietly inside. Nothing was there. It was completely bare. The piano, the coaches and armchairs, the T.V., they were all gone.

Panicked, I ran up to the stairs to check the other rooms. I peeked into Carlisle's office and Alice and Jasper's room, but they were both bare. I ran up to Edward's door and paused in front of it, hoping when I opened it he would just be sitting on his couch with his arms held open, waiting for me, telling me surprise and laughing when I told him how worried I was.

I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and opened the door. I peeked out from under my eyelashes, and then opened my eyes wide. It was empty, also. I took a step in and tripped on my other foot, but I didn't get up. I just continued to lay there while tears welled in my eyes and fell onto my cheeks. I gripped the carpet with both my hands and squeezed it tight, and then something above me caught my eye. There was a red lace ribbon pinned against the wall, and hanging on it was a deep red rose and a dark red envelope. I slowly got up and reached for it, but when I did, strangely, the wind picked up and the ribbon flew out the window, still carrying the rose and the letter.

I ran out of Edward's room and down the stairs, tripping occasionally, but catching myself before I fell down. When I finally made it out of the mansion I looked around for any sign of red. I finally saw the end of the ribbon go into the woods. I strictly remember Edward telling me never to go into the woods alone, but the letter couldn't have gone in that far, could it? I decided quickly that I would go in a little to look for it and if I couldn't find it then I would turn back and drive home.

I went a little ways into the forest and again saw a glimpse of red. I started to run deeper into the woods than I had anticipated to, but I needed to get that letter and read whatever Edward had to say about leaving. I finally saw the rose a few yards away, tangled onto a tree, and ran a few feet towards it before I was knocked backwards to the ground. I saw a glimpse of a pale figure over me, a feeling of pressure on my neck, and then the figure run off deeper into the woods. Before I was able to scream in pain, I heard a voice yell to another person.

"Quick, take her back to the house! I'll go after the other." The person said. Sadly, it wasn't Edward's voice, it was a female's. I felt someone lift me up and start running. My last thought before I passed out was me wishing I had the letter and rose clutched in my hand while Edward told me everything was going to be okay.

When I woke back up I couldn't remember a thing.

I slowly got out of the bed that was under me. I had no idea where or who I was. I went over to the mirror and gasped. Had I always looked like this? I touched the mirror and looked at the beautiful girl on the other side. She had long, thick brown hair that went to her waist and had gentle wave, but she also had blood red eyes and full red lips. I lightly touched my skin and let go quickly. It was so pale and frighteningly cold.

Suddenly I heard a shriek in my ear and I clutched both of my ears. I looked up and saw a bird chirping ever so lightly outside my window. So why was it so loud in my ears then? My mind started to fill up with questions. All of them unanswered. I would've explored the room a bit more, but I suddenly heard murmuring and footsteps outside my door. I quickly ran over to my bed and laid down in it.

"Are you sure she's awake, Peter?" A female's voice asked.

"I heard footsteps," A male's voice answered back. Silently the door opened and a pale, good-looking male with neat brown hair poked his head in. "She's awake." He said as he turned his head around to address however many people were behind him.

Four people walked into the room and stood silently by the bed, with curious eyes. They were all good-looking and as frighteningly pale as I was when I had looked into the mirror just a few moments ago. I finally decided to break the silence. This was a perfect time to get some answers.

"Who are you, people? Where am I? What's going on?" I hadn't meant to ask all of my questions at once, but I didn't rightfully care right now. I just wanted answers.

The only female in the group smiled. She had long, waist-length, black hair that waved gently at the bottom. "Well, I guess we do owe you an explanation. My name is Christiana and this is my coven of vampires. You're inside our home. Are you Isabella Swan? We saw a missing report for someone that looks just like you and it said that was your name."

"I-I don't know." I said feeling awfully confused. That name sounded so familiar, but I couldn't remember where I had heard it so many times before. The male with neatly cut brown hair quickly walked over to me and examined my head.

"She seems to have lost her memory after she was bitten. It could've possibly been the pain that did it." He said to Christiana as he pointed a flashlight into my right, blood red eye.

"This is Simon." Christiana said gesturing to Simon as he walked back to stand next to her. "He's been through medical school four times, not including when he did it in his human life. He's also my husband." She added as Simon pecked her on the cheek.

"This is Peter," She gestured to a boy who looked to be about twelve or thirteen years old with messy blonde hair. "And this is Henry." She gestured to the last male who had silky looking black hair, and was looking at me with more curiosity than the others by far. Finally my brain started functioning correctly again and something dawned on me.

"Wait, 'coven of vampires'? You mean I'm a vampire!" I asked, though I felt I should've been more shocked than I was. I hadn't a clue as of why I wasn't as shocked as I knew any real human would be. Christiana seemed to think the exact same thing as I was.

"You're not as freaked out as the rest of us were when we found out." She pointed out. Probably thinking I knew everything you needed to know about vampires when I was human, when I couldn't even remember my own name. Thankfully, Simon pointed out to Christiana the same thing I was thinking.

"Honey, she could've known all about us before she was bitten, but I don't think she remembers." He said to her, putting his hand on the small of her back.

"Hmm... well, okay, then." Christiana said, eyeing me carefully. It was obvious that she didn't trust many people when she first met them, and I was obviously one of those people. I would just have to earn her trust in a matter of years.

"She needs to hunt." Simon said confidently. "We all need to since we weren't able to get many animals before we found her."

"That's true." Christiana said turning her eyes over to her husband and then to the other boys. "Henry, Peter. You take Isabella with you. Simon and I will go together." Peter nodded happily and Henry nodded slowly, curiosity still burning in his eyes.

After Christiana left with Simon, Peter grabbed my hand and pulled me into a hallway, then down a flight of stairs. When we got to the front of the house Henry was waiting for us. "So, Isabella, can you remember _anything _about being human?" Peter asked as we walked slowly into some woods that were next to the house.

I shook my head. "No, but you can call me Bella."

**Author's Note: END! Yay! Seven pages in my new notebook, filled! Ok, well I hope you liked this chapter! I'll try to update as soon as possible. And 50 Goldfish for whoever review! Mmm Goldfish. Press the button. Come on, you know you want to. It's fun. Come on, come on. Press it. Lol. Ok I'll stop now.**

**Hugs,**

**Laine**


	2. A Return

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews everybody! It makes me feel loved. 50 Goldfish for each of you! Anyway, here's chapter two! Hope you like it! Sorry it took a bit longer than I meant it to, but I've been a bit busy with summer reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight, _wish I did, but I don't. Maybe I can get my evil army of shoe-eating bunnies to buy it from her. They do have a great amount of shoes they can bargain with….**

**Chapter 2**

'**A Return'**

**(Bella's POV)**

**50 Years Later…**

I walked up the staircase of our newly acquired home. It had been fifty years since I woke up after my transformation, clueless and found out I was a vampire. I still didn't remember anything from before I awoke after the three days of pain, but after a few years, I decided I probably I didn't need to know. Simon had told me something terrible might've happened before I was changed and when my mind was blocking off the memory, it might've blocked _all_ of my memories by mistake. Though I still believe it was the pain from the venom instead.

We moved abruptly two days ago for protection after we thought a human girl, who had a crush on Peter I might add, was close to uncovering what we were. Sadly, Christiana suspected Peter was accidentally leaving clues for her, and Peter's apologized millions of times if he did. Christiana's close to forgiving him, the rest of us have already. We moved to a town in Washington State called Rosewood and moved into one of the deserted mansions that was built sometime in the 1800s.

I walked up another flight of stairs and opened the door of my newly claimed bedroom. Peter and I actually fought over this room and I won, forcing him to claim the bedroom next to Christiana and Simon's on the second story. I had already finished moving all of my things into it, with a little help from Henry who also had a room on the third floor. The colors of the carpet and walls of my room were always oddly familiar to me. Henry thinks it might've been how my room looked in my human life. I had thick, golden carpet and dark golden walls **(sound familiar? wink wink) **and a bronze colored couch. I had a small collection of CDs in the corner of my room and a CD player next to them, the west wall was covered with bookcases, and a desk on the east wall with a large window right beside it. After I had finally picked out a CD and turned it on, Henry ran into my room.

"Peter's made it snow!" He said. When he ever said the words 'Peter' and 'snow' in the same sentence, I would be off running before he actually finished the word snow and he would be right behind me. Peter was able to control the weather, Simon had the gift of being able to replicate anything, Christiana could control water, Henry could become invisible on demand, and I could control any living thing with my mind. We all had really awesome gifts that we all loved, except that I hadn't fully mastered mine and sometimes would do it on accident. I've had to make lots of apologies for when I accidentally annoy my family members by making them move around unnecessarily.

When Henry and I walked outside, Christiana and Simon were already out there, and Peter was nowhere in sight. Henry grabbed my hand on the last step once we were on the last step of the porch and kissed me on the lips. We had been dating for almost a year now and I still felt a little uncomfortable kissing him. He deepened the kiss and after a few minutes he lifted his head out of our embrace, and looked over his shoulder, an irritated look in his eyes. I lifted my self onto my toes to look over his shoulder and saw Peter laughing maniacally. He had thrown a snowball at full force while we were kissing and now icy slush was dripping down Henry's head. I quickly knelt down to make a snowball and cleared my throat to get Henry's attention when I was done. He looked at me gratefully as I handed him the snowball and kissed the top of my head.

I walked over to where Christiana and Simon were making a snowman after Peter and Henry decided to start a snow battle between each other. After a few hours we all went back into the house because we would have to leave for school in a few hours. Christiana was able to enroll Henry, Simon, she, and me into high school and Peter into junior high. Which Peter fought with Christiana about for days. He claimed he was as tall as a freshman or a sophomore and begged for her to call back and say she "accidentally" said the wrong grade. When she finally couldn't take it anymore she let Peter go up one year to an eighth grader instead, which Peter reluctantly took, probably knowing, after all of these years living with Christiana, that was the best he would get.

A few hours later I went downstairs into the front room with Christiana as we waited for Simon, Peter, and Henry to come down. A few minutes later the three of them came down, all talking about something together in whispers. Something, I was sure, that I really want to know about.

We walked outside and Christiana opened the driver's door to her shiny black Jaguar. Simon sat in the passenger's seat and I had to squish myself in between Peter and Henry. Christiana quickly started the car and sped off to Rosewood Junior High School to drop off Peter, who was still complaining about not letting him just go up one tiny more year to become a freshman instead of "a boring, but still highly good-looking eighth grader." His words, not mine.

When we finally got to the Rosewood High School, Christiana asked Simon and Henry what they had been talking to Peter about earlier.

"You'll see." Was all that they had said to her before changing the subject, but I could still see the mischievous look in both their eyes. By then we were walking into the front office where a tall, gangly woman with short brown hair was sitting behind a long desk.

"May I help you?" she asked, her eyes flickering to each of us, probably reveling in our beauty.

"Yes we're the new students her. Isabella and Christiana Swan and Henry and Simon Warren." I said before Christiana had a chance to. The woman gave a "who knew. I could've sworn they were someone else"**(not sarcasm)** look, but gave us our schedules and wished us good luck on our first day. We walked out of the office, said our goodbyes to one another, and then we all departed for our first classes. I got to my math class five minutes before it began, giving me just enough time to introduce myself to the teacher and sadly not be able to introduce myself to anyone **(sarcasm). **I knew all of the students in all of my classes were going to probably look at me all through class, so I used my powers to get them to keep their eyes and heads looking directly at the teacher. I did this through all of my classes.The rest of my classes were very boring, since I already knew every little thing the teacher had told us. I was so thankful when the lunch bell rang.

When I walked up to the English classroom's door to wait for the rest of my family, who were lucky enough to have one class together, it started snowing. Christiana walked out of the door, but Henry and Simon were not with her. When I asked her where they were, she said she said that they said they forgot something at the house and asked the teacher if they could go to the nurse's office as an excuse to go get it. We started walking to the lunchroom, discussing our new teachers, when tons of snowballs hit us in the back. We both turned around, faster than any human would, to see Henry and Simon laughing profusely at us. Finally I put the pieces together. The snow started perfectly before lunch? Henry and Simon having to go to the "nurse" so Christiana and I wouldn't see them when they arrived. This was what Simon, Henry, and Peter were planning this morning. They were planning a snowball attack on Christiana and me. They probably paid Peter to make it start snowing at a certain time.

Since we weren't going to eat during lunch anyway, this would be a perfect time for a snowball fight. There were only a few people left, so they wouldn't really notice four kids not going into the lunchroom. I made a quick snowball and threw it, full force, at Henry, which got him in the head. Christiana and I mentally teamed up, like we usually did when it snowed. Our team usually won, but it had its occasions of losing sometimes when Henry and Simon got good head starts on snowball shots. Simon had just gotten me in the head twice in a row and I was determined to get him back.

I got a good aim at his head, but he had seen it coming and was able to dodge it. It ended up sailing past into a figure whose back was turned and heading in the direction of the parking lot instead of the lunchroom. The snowball had still been going full force when it hit him. But the figure didn't fall to the ground, or even stagger – like any human would – when the snowball hit him.

When the figure turned back around to glare at us, I saw his strangely familiar topaz eyes widen at the sight of me, instead.

**Author's Note: Cliffhanger! I know, when I read fics I hate them too. But I just can't help it! I'll try to post as quickly as possible, I'm halfway done with it in my notebook. So I'll only hurry if I get more reviews!**

**Hugs,**

**Laine**


	3. The Mystery Girl

**Author's Note: Yay! My horrible case of Writer's Block Syndrome has disappeared! Luckily it got better two days after I got it and my entire writer ideas crashed into my brain at once! Making me able to right four more pages then I intended too! Ok, this chapter is filled with unnecessary junk, but still my favorite out of the three. Hope you like it! Oh, and also, I changed and added some stuff to the second chapter. So to get an idea of what's going on, on some of the things of this chapter, I would insist rereading the second chapter again.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, Ms. Meyer didn't accept the bargain that my Army of Evil Shoe-eating Bunnies offered her. So I still do not own _Twilight, _but I did get a few nice pairs of her shoes…**

**Chapter 3**

'**The Mystery Girl'**

**(Edward's POV)**

The day I left Forks was one of the worst days of my non-life. What made it even worse was I wasn't able to visit my angel. My Bella. I wasn't _allowed _to tell her goodbye in person, but was only allowed to leave a letter, a rose, and one last thing to show my love for her **(nu uh, I'm not telling. You'll find out soon enough)**. In the letter I had promised to come back for her in six months, when it was safe, and I counted the days, miserable, until the day that exactly one half of a year had passed. Only to have my ice dead heart shatter into millions of pieces when Charlie told me that a bear killed her in the forest just outside of their house the day after I left and was found two weeks later.

For forty-seven years all I ever did was break things and wish I had changed her when she had asked me to so many times before. Alice hadn't seen anything in Bella's future about a bear attack, but I was too angry with myself to pay any attention to that. I was always locked up in my room, yelling at anyone who disturbed me. After forty-seven years of doing that day after day I decided I should at least try to _act_ untroubled for my family. And for Bella. She would've wanted me to go on with my life, but I couldn't.

Fifty years to the day that I had left Bella. Days like these were the worst because on that day I could've bitten her and not leave, but I was so set on leaving her human that I thought leaving her would be safer for two reasons. One of the reasons was so she would be safe from me. The monster. The second I didn't even want to think about** (yeah I know I'm mean for doing that, but you'll find out later. So don't sue me)**.

We had moved to Rosewood, Washington after forty-seven years of moving in and out of the country. Rosewood wasn't that bad, we had already spent three years there and it wasn't very much like Forks. The surroundings were sort of the same, but it was bigger and more populated, though it still slides into the small town category. It had been sunny all day, and surprised us all by snowing later that evening, even Alice was somewhat surprised by this because she hadn't been paying attention to all of her visions but one of them. She saw five vampires just move to Rosewood a day ago. They must have been vegetarians then, because they had moved into one of the houses. Alice said that four were teenagers and one a preteen. Perfect. That meant the four teenagers would be going to Rosewood High School with the five of us and the preteen would most likely go to school with Jacqueline and we would be able to see if they were too unpracticed to slip and kill someone.

Jacqueline was the newest addition to our family. A new sister. It killed me to think that Bella could've been the new addition to our family a few years ago.

The night finally ended and we all started getting ready for school. I went up to my room, pulled on a tan sweater and jeans, and walked downstairs to wait for the rest of my family.

"Better get a jacket. Alice said it's going to snow again right before lunch." Jasper called to me as he and Emmett walked down the stairs. I quickly ran back up the stairs and back down before ten seconds went by. My leather jacket didn't really have Bella's scent still on it, but when you really concentrated on the jacket's smell, her scent still lingered there.

When Rosalie, Jacqueline, and Alice finally came downstairs, we all went out to my new silver Porsche that I had just bought a few weeks ago. We got to the school in five minutes and each of us got out of the car at once and walked off to class. Government was an hour of my day wasted; all we did was review on something we had been discussing for at least a month already. Finally after the teacher stopped lecturing us on something in my fifth hour Biology class, the lunch bell rang. I hadn't been paying an attention on my teacher because I was very curious about the new vampires that were coming to the school today. I was able to catch images of three of the four vampires, on girl and two boys, but I couldn't find a single image of the fourth. I had spotted the other three new students in a matter of minutes in my first hour class, but I had looked for the fourth during my P.E., French, English, and now Biology class for the last member of the family, but they were nowhere in sight. The strange thing was, though, in one of the classes each period, every student in the class had their eyes on the teacher. Not one person had their eyes wandering around the classroom. Most of them were still thinking about the new students, though mostly about the pretty brunette girl in the class. The Mystery Girl. That's what she was to me. Not one person looked at her once for the whole hour of class. No one spoke to her either. When the bell would ring they wouldn't talk to her, they wouldn't even throw glances at her. On our first day here nobody would leave us alone! They kept introducing themselves over and over; stare at us as long as they could without thinking it didn't catch our attention, and offering us to sit with their group during lunch.

Finally when the lunch bell rang I was one of the first out the door to the cafeteria. The rest of my family and myself would tell each other as much as we could about the others that were in our classes. Maybe the brunette one that I wasn't able to see in my mind was in one of Alice's classes. I walked into the lunchroom and got a useless tray of food. Useless for me anyways. I set my tray down and sat down at the usual table my family sits at. My family was already sitting down and discussing three of them.

"You should have seen one of the boys, Henry I think his name was. He was in my Math class. He was so quiet it was almost like he was invisible." Rosalie said.

"One of the girls named Christiana was in my Government, she kept glaring at me. I think she was worried that I was going to pounce on a student in the middle of class." Said Emmett with a dark chuckle.

I didn't hear the rest because I turned to Alice who was happily listening to Jasper and asked, "Alice was the fourth brunette girl in any of your classes?"

"No. She stated and thought. _Wasn't she in any of yours? Have you seen her yet? I was wondering what she looked like. I didn't see any visions of her at all. _

I shook my head no and quickly tried to read the girl's thoughts. She had to be somewhere outside the cafeteria, because she wasn't inside yet. I heard Christiana's thoughts outside the cafeteria instead.

_I wonder what Simon and Henry went to get anyway…Holy crap! I'm going to kill Simon for throwing those snowballs at me!_

I quickly tried to read the thoughts of the girl next to her, but got nothing. Not even a whisper. I was instantly reminded of Bella. She couldn't be alive, could she? No it was impossible. I saw her body after the bear attack. That, I didn't want to think about at the moment, it hurt too much. Seeing her bruised body covered with cuts and dried blood…

I couldn't take it anymore.

I got up and dumped into the trashcan and walked out of the lunchroom. "I'll talk to you guys later." I quickly muttered to the rest of my family before I walked out of the cafeteria, ignoring their confused looks. I saw the other coven having a snowball fight close to the cafeteria. The brunette had her back to me and was throwing a snowball at the black haired boy Rosalie called Henry. I was still determined to know who she was, but right now I just wanted to lock myself in my car and think about my Bella.

I was half-way to the parking lot when a snowball hit me in the back of my head. I heard a faint "Sorry" come from behind me from one of the girls, but I didn't care. They just hit me in the head with a snowball, for God's sake! I turned around to glare at the girl who threw it, but when I saw the brunette girl's face I froze and felt my eyes widen. It was Bella. My Bella. She wasn't dead, she was here. After all these years I though she was dead, when she really wasn't. All of the hate from the snowball vanished in an instant.

"Bella…" I whispered as I continued to look into her now topaz eyes. She looked almost the exact same as the night I left, though she was even more remarkable looking then she was then. I quickly ran up to her in vampire speed and raised her chin with my hand.

"And…you are?" She asked quietly with a sheepish smile on her face, while she took a step back.

"Bella, it's me." I said. She couldn't have forgotten me. _Then why is there such a confused look on her face?_ A voice inside me asked.

"And who the hell would that be!" She asked in an irritated voice. If she had said anything in that tone besides what she just said **(I know, confusing)**, I would have smiled. The black haired boy was beside Bella in an instant, and he put his arm around her waist. This made me want to in him to shreds.

"Who's this Bella?" He asked, gripping his arm tighter around her waist, sending shards of hatred through my body.

"I-I don't know." She said, and she turned back to me with a small smile. "I'm sorry; I didn't get your name. And how did you know mine?"

She had to still remember me. How could she not? We were in love. Suddenly the brunette boy was also by her side Bella followed by the black haired girl Emmett said was name Christiana.

"Excuse me. Are you an acquaintance of our sister, who she has failed to tell us about?" Asked Christiana, glancing over at Bella who just shrugged, the confused expression still planted on her face.

"As a matter of fact, yes." I said looking straight at Christiana, then flashing my eyes to Bella and back to Christiana. "We knew each other very, very well when she was human." Suddenly Henry's eyes widened, but I wasn't really paying attention to him because Christiana's face became very sad and she muttered a small "Oh." The brunette boy put his hand on her shoulder, his face very sad also.

"I'm afraid we have some bad news for you…" He stopped mid-sentence and asked, "I'm sorry. What's your name?"

"Edward." I blurted out before thinking. I saw Henry's eyes glare at me for half a second, then grip Bella's waist a little tighter. I wanted to know what this bad news was though, and anxiously waited for him to continue.

"Edward then." He said," Well I'm afraid to say that Bella lost her memory of her human life when she was bitten."

Anger and pain welled up in my chest and it took very much of my self control to not yell into the heavens. Instead I asked through gritted teeth, "Why?"

"We don't know. It might've been the pain of the venom. It might've been a hundred other things." The brunette boy said.

I wanted to hit something very hard right now. How could I not be there? When she couldn't remember anything, I wasn't there to comfort her and tell her everything; instead she had these people who didn't know a thing about her human life. I quickly turned back to Bella.

"Bella you have to remember me." I could hear the pain in my voice.

"No. I don't." She said, looking as though she would've cried if she could've.

"Yes, you do." I whispered, looking away from her beautiful face.

"Look, I can't remember. So just go!" She yelled. This pained me, but I wasn't going to budge. I had spent fifty years killing myself for leaving her and I was going to get her back.

"No." I said forcefully. This seemed to anger her because suddenly I couldn't control my legs. They started walking back into the cafeteria, but before the door closed I could hear Bella quickly saying to her family, "I'll talk to you guys later." Then she walked to the parking lot.

I sat down at an empty table as far from my family as possible in the cafeteria, but I could still hear their thoughts asking me things.

_What happened, Edward?_

_Edward, what's going on?_

_Edward, what's wrong? Jasper said he felt you get really angry._

I quickly muttered the two words that would make them stop.

"Bella's back."

**Author's Note: Yes I know you hate me for doing another cliffhanger. If you're wondering about the whole 'Edward seeing Bella dead, but now she's alive' thing, it will be explained when Bella explains what happened to Edward. Anyway, review! Press the pretty lavender button. Oh it's such a pretty lavender button, and you know you want to press it. 25 Goldfish for all who review!**

**Hugs,**

**Laine**


	4. Fine

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews, everybody! They made me smile. Sorry for taking a while for posting, I've been doing tons of Back-To-School shopping and such. The new school year might weaken or strengthen my posting for this story, I don't know yet. I'm also going to get New Moon shortly, so that might lengthen the time a bit too. Ok, well I hope you like this chapter, sorry if it's shorter than the others.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but maybe if I dress myself up like Stephenie Meyer they might give it to me…ponder ponder.**

**Chapter 4**

"**Fine"**

**Bella's POV**

Who could he possibly be? Edward. What a glorious name. What a familiar name. Was he really from my human life or was he just another idiot teenage vampire with good acting skills who figured out I couldn't remember? I had walked straight to my car to think after I made him go back into the cafeteria.

I hadn't quite unjumbled my thoughts when I noticed the second bell had just rung for my next class. I sighed and headed to my next to last class. English – one of my favorite classes. I thought that the rest of the day couldn't get any worse that it was after my little quarrel with Edward.

But, of course, I was dead wrong.

When I walked into the English classroom and sat down in a seat the girl I sat next to me screamed so low only a vampire could hear it. "Bella!" She screamed and ran up to me a little faster than a human would. She had black hair that was cropped short and sounded extremely enthusiastic as she gave me a hug that would've choked a human to death. _Another vampire._ I though to myself, probably in the same coven as the boy. When she finally let me free, she grabbed my hands and said, "You are a vampire! Edward was telling the truth!"

**Alice's POV**

_**(cuz you know you want it…)**_

I couldn't believe it! Bella really was a vampire. When Edward walked back into the cafeteria he looked so and angry. When he said Bella was back we all thought he was just seeing things and we were going to tell him why it was impossible for her to be a vampire, but as soon as we were about to the bell rang and we all had to rush off to class. I walked into my English class only to see Bella sitting in the seat next to mine. "Bella!" I screamed so only she and I could hear it. I was so excited I ran up to her, slower than I would've liked, and happily pulled her into a hug, then happily grabbed her hands and said, "You are a vampire! Edward was telling the truth!"

She gave me a confused look that asked "Who the heck are you?" I quickly remembered Edward saying to us that she didn't remember anything. I was about to say something else when the bell rang and I noticed we had been talking all through class. I watched her get up and quickly walked out of the classroom. I stiffened as I was about to get out of my seat, and I let the vision come.

In the vision, I saw Edward and Bella in class together. He was trying to persuade her to let him help her remember. The vision quickly changed to Edward and Bella, in a forest next to a small waterfall surrounded with candles, kissing.

They're going to kiss! _Wait, but didn't Edward say that he didn't have any classes with Bella... _I thought to myself._ That means he must have his eighth hour Theatre class with her! _I finally got up from my seat and happily walked to my Art class.

**Bella's POV**

I quickly left my English class after that girl – whose name I never got – stopped talking when the bell rang. I walked to the Theatre classroom and walked in, thankful that this was my last class until I would be able to lock myself up in my room. I was about five minutes early when I walked into the classroom and only a few people were there. I introduced myself to the teacher and glared at him when his eyes wouldn't leave my face. He told me to go to the desk in the far corner of the room, good, not that many people would be able to look at me then. Like I would give them the choice anyway. The bell rang a few minutes later and students started pouring into the classroom, and again, I used my gift to keep all the eyes that were trailing over to me, at the front of the classroom, but one pair of eyes were fighting my control. Edward. When I saw him walk into the classroom, his eyes seemed empty, which made me feel guilty, and when his eyes trailed over to my desk they brightened then dimmed a little. He walked over and sat down in the desk by mine never taking his eyes off of me.

"What?" I asked in an annoyed voice, but his lips didn't twitch like the last time I got annoyed with him, his eyes just stayed pleading.

"Bella," He paused and then started again, "Bella, please, you have to remember _something_ about your human life."

"Not this again." I sighed and rubbed the temples of my nose, and then I looked back at him. "Look, I don't remember anything about my human life. What does it matter to if I don't remember anything?"

But he ignored my question. "Then how do you remember you name? If you can't remember anything."

"Henry found my wallet when I was bitten. Nothing interesting about someone looking for your ID when you're about to die to get some information about you."

His eyes lit up as I said this and he asked, "Do you still have that wallet? Did you ever take anything out of it?"

"Uh… yeah, I kept it so I could remember, but nothing helped. Nobody took anything out either. Why do you ask?" _What's so important about an old wallet that I hadn't used since I was human?_ I asked myself.

His eyes turned pleading once again as he said, "Bella, if you can't remember, then can I help? I can still remember you're human life perfectly. Just, please, let me help you remember."

I sighed in defeat and answered, "Fine. But Henry can't know about this, he was going to rip your head off if I hadn't made you go back cafeteria."

He smiled a beautiful crooked smile and chuckled, "Deal. But I still want to hear what's happened to you during these fifty years."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

I walked to Christiana's car, happily, after class ended. Could Edward really be able to help me remember my human life? And what was so important about a fifty year old wallet that I used when I was human? I guess I would just have to wait until tomorrow.

**Author's Note: I know what you're thinking, Bella's English class was super short, I know. I'm gonna try to have the next chapter up soon, but with school starting in a week and me getting New Moon soon, I can't make any promises. Sorry this chapter was shorter than the other. 50 Goldfish for Reviewers!**

**Laine ;D**


	5. Interrogations

**Author's Note: I know I know! You _all _hate me for not updating in forever. But thanks to the Serenity soundtrack I was able to break free of my writers block :D. And thank you guys, for _all _the reviews encouraging and scolding me for not updating. They pushed me to write faster. This was originally going to be the wallet chapter, but I ended up cutting it half because it would've been really long and I wouldn't have been finished with it yet. Anyway, thanks to everyone again and now I'll shut up now and start.**

**Disclaimer: sob I just found out a horrible fact that will surely kill me! I don't own Twilight or New Moon! Yes, I know. Dramatic.**

**Chapter 5**

"**Interrogations"**

I walked up the staircase to my bedroom very quickly and as quietly as I could. The car ride home was a very unpleasant one. Both Christiana and Henry seemed to forget about my memory loss, because they both wouldn't stop asking me questions about who Edward was and how I knew him. But what annoyed me the most was that I couldn't answer even one of their many questions.

They were both still asking me questions when we got to the junior high school, Christiana had decided to drive slowly so she could get more questions in. Simon, thankfully, was just enjoying the look of pure excitement and curiosity showing on his wife's face, so he didn't ask any questions. To my extreme relief, though, when we _did _get to the school, the attention was pulled away from me.

Peter walked out of the school, looking very pleased about something. When he had climbed into the car between Simon and Henry, he told us triumphantly that he had almost attacked a human girl, but had somehow been able to control himself. He also said that he had persuaded the principle to raise him up a grade.

"Oh, and there was another vampire there too." He tacked on after he had finished telling us about being able to become a freshman, I could clearly hear the smugness his voice was swimming in, and I bet Henry and Simon could hear it too, Christiana didn't seem to hear any of the emotion because after he finished, she exploded.

"You feel like you can just add that to the end of your little speech, Peter, and _not _give us _any_ information about them?"

"Fine! Her name's Jacqueline Rosamunde Cullen, she's in eighth grade, has a British accent, and drinks from animals. That enough information?" He asked in a slightly annoyed voice. That spotlight then went from Peter back to me. I gave Christiana a look that was an obvious 'You bring this up again and, I swear, I _will_ throw something at you.' Everybody in my family knew that look well. Whenever anything began to circle around my forgotten human life that look came, and if it was ever ignored, that I stood true to my word and the person who wouldn't stop talking became the receiving end of some type of furniture.

The rest if the car ride home was silent. When we got home I immediately started for the stairs, rather than linger in the family room with my family. And now here I was, trying my best to clock out my family's voices as they tried telling Peter about the whole lunch mishap. I was thankful when I felt the calm, quiet serenity of my bedroom when I walked through the door.

"Now," I thought aloud, "Where did I put that box?"

I searched through my room, behind my couch, in a small compartment in my bathroom, until I finally found it at the very top of some shelves in my walk in closet. I quickly pulled the box down and opened it. I had insisted on keeping everything that I had been carrying when I was bitten. My clothes, my watch, my shoes, and my wallet. I told my family that I wanted reminders of my human life, evil if I couldn't remember it.

I finally found my wallet on the bottom of the box, it was really scruffy and slightly ripped in a few places, but it was still in one piece. I opened it and flipped through the pockets. Nothing out of the ordinary was in it. The ID of me when I was human, something I had already memorized, and some dollar bills that I still hadn't taken out after fifty years still were in there. Nothing else was there though. I wondered again why Edward wanted it.

I spent the entire night in my room, very much not wanting any of the company my family would provide. I wondered idly what the next day would bring and if there was something secret about the wallet that now laid on the couch next to me. A few hours later, I reluctantly got up from my couch and walked into my huge bathroom to shower and get dressed.

After a few minutes of going through my closet, I stepped out in a pair of dark blue jeans and a long sleeved burgundy shirt with a wide rectangular neck. I put a thin chain around my neck and left my hair to fall down my back. All in all, I looked pretty good. After a second check in the mirror, I made sure the wallet was safely tucked into one of my backpack's pockets and went downstairs to join my family.

I told them all that I was going to drive myself to school today and they reluctantly agreed. I could see that Christiana had yet to finish her interrogation and was eager to start again, because my absence that night had forced her to wait until morning. Henry offered to go with me, but I declined, telling him I wanted to be alone and think. I sighed as I walked outside to our garage, Henry and I seemed to be falling apart very easily, our relationship was never as close as Simon and Christiana's was. And what about Christiana? Even if I avoided her all day today, she would still find sometime to bombard me with questions.

I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind as I stepped into my new dark shimmering red BMW, one of the few things I liked to take pride in. I loved my car, what was the problem with that? After about two minutes of driving around 150mph, I was at the school, and thanks to my reckless driving and leaving about ten minutes before my family who always like to be a half an hour early to school, I got there before anyone else was there, except for two other cars. A silver Porsche and a bright red Mercedes to be specific. The family was just getting out of the cars, and guess who it was?

Edward and his five brothers and sisters, of course.

Or, at least, that what I assumed. I spotted Edward climbing out of the driver's seat of the silver Porsche and the small girl from my English class climb out of the passenger seat next to him. Two other people walked out of the Porsche, one was a tall blonde boy and the other was a middle height girl with long black hair. The two that were seated in the Mercedes had climbed out by then also. The male was very muscular with dark curly hair and the female was gorgeous, even more than a normal vampire, with long golden hair.

The spiky-haired girl saw me then, her face filled with excitement and happiness as she screamed, "Bella!!!"

The entire family's heads snapped in my direction, surprised. The girl with the long black hair also has some curiosity in her expression. They all ran up to me, their smiles getting wider when they saw me up close.

**Author's Note: Ok, I know that wasn't as long as some other chapters I've done, but I splitted the wallet chapter up unevenly so it would sound a bit better. I was also actually** **going to put this up later after I finished up with the sixth chapter, but I got another review telling me to hurry up so I just did it now instead. But don't worry!!! I know as a fact that I will have the next chapter up a lot quicker than this one was. Thanks again for the support! Review and you get 50 Goldfish!**

**Laine ;D **


	6. Complications

**Author's Note: _HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYBODY!!!_ I was very excited to get this chapter up quicker than anticipated. It is also one of the longest chapters I've written yet! 13 pages in my notebook!!! Anyways, hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Twilight nor New Moon. The wonderful Ms. Meyer does.**

**Chapter 6**

"**Complications"**

"Hi." I choked out in surprise. But before I could even smile nervously I was being hugged fiercely by the spiky haired girl and the blonde girl. I probably would've suffocated if I were human. The two girls finally let go of me a few seconds later, only to be replaced be the muscular and blonde boys.

"Ummm…" I smiled nervously at all of them when the two boys let go. Thankfully, the spiky haired girl was the first to stop smiling at me and talk.

"Sorry, Bella. We all just kind of forgot that you couldn't remember us. I'm Alice Cullen and this is Jasper Hale, my husband. That's Rosalie Hale and her husband Emmett Cullen. This is Jacqueline Cullen, the newest member of our family, and of course, you already know Edward." She gestured first to herself, then the blonde boy and girl, the muscular boy, and finally the girl with long dark hair and Edward.

"Weren't you at the junior high school?" I asked Jacqueline, remembering Peter's little speech from yesterday after school. "My brother was in one of your classes."

"Yes, but I asked the principle to raise me up a grade." She answered in the British accent Peter had also mentioned.

That made me laugh. "So did he." I replied and since my family had perfect timing and all, they decided to drive up to the school directly then. I bit my lip, wondering what would happen if my family saw me talking to the Cullens. The outcome didn't look very good; it was probably going to start with Jasper trying to calm Henry with his power so he wouldn't try to kill Edward and Christiana probably asking _more_ questions after…

My mind abruptly stopped talking then.

How did I know what Jasper's power was? I asked myself. But out of the corner of my eye I saw Christiana, Henry, Simon, and Peter stepping out of Christiana's car and start looking for me. I shook the questions out of my head, I'd think about them later.

"I have to go. I'll see you in Theatre, Edward." I smiled at them and ran over to my family, making sure their heads were turned so they wouldn't know from which direction I came from. I stopped running a few feet away before I started walking in a casual walk toward them.

"You guys took forever, you know that." I said in the most bored voice I could muster up. The questions my subconscious was asking was slowly breaking down the barrier I had put up before I had left Edward's family.

"We left on time, thank you very much. You were the one who left fifteen minutes earlier than us." Henry said as he walked over to me. Kissing m jaw to my forehead. When he stopped and put his forehead to mine I was finally able to speak.

"Oh, really?" I said pulling away and folding my arms across my chest. "The way I remember it, you guys like to be at least ten minutes early to school." The bell rang then, signaling we had two minutes to be in our seats. I laughed and grabbed Henry's hand, "Well, it seems you guys were layer than you presumed. Come on, let's get to class before we're late."

As my family and I walked toward the school, I glanced to where the Cullens still stood. I didn't notice any of them except one. The one who was gripping a school railing and leaving large hand indents in it.

Edward.

I quickly looked away, then, and headed to class.

Class was very boring. We were covering something I had covered more than five times, leaving me to daydream. Which automatically lead to all of the questions I had asked myself earlier this morning. How had I known what Jasper's power was? I asked myself yet again. Well, maybe it was just a guess. I'd ask Edward later today, he'd be able to tell me if I was right or wrong.

After four more hours of pretending to listen during class the lunch bell finally rang. I let out a sigh of relief as I slowly got out of my seat and left the classroom. Henry was waiting for me just outside the door and I watched with amusement the number of girls who were staring open-mouthed at him.

"Stop torturing the poor human girls, Henry. It's hardly fair." I told him, trying to sound as if I disapproved the subject. But it was very hard to say it and keep a straight face at the same time.

"You're telling me not to torture them." He said with an amused voice, but his eyes showed hate. I wondered if he was showing a hate of me, but when he saw my expression, he signaled his head over to a group of people. Half of the group was male, who were also staring open-mouthed, but at me this time, and the other half was female, who were throwing me glares and looks of hate.

I gave a small laugh before I answered, "Well, I bet a lot more people have centered their attention on Christiana." Christiana was very beautiful, she had about the same amount of beauty as Rosalie, though she would never admit it. At the thought of her, I noticed that neither she, Simon, nor Peter were there too. "By the way, where is Christiana and the others?"

He chuckled, "Oh, she does have her own fan club; she went to the lunchroom with Simon. I came over here to wait for you. Haven't seen Peter yet, though."

Just then, Peter decided to make his opportune entrance, "This place is so much better than the junior high they have! And guess what? The same vampire girl that was in my classes yesterday is here today too! She's in three of my classes."

Peter and Henry then started a conversation about the Cullens. I walked ahead of them, not wanting to be a part of this particular conversation. I started looking around the school then and noticed that Peter was right. It was a really nice school, the building painted white and the doors, building numbers, and a covering on top of the sidewalks to keep the rain off were painted green and outlined in a golden yellow. Lots of trees and grass, all nicely cut and trimmed. A lot better than the last school we went to, which was messy and almost covered with spray paint.

When the three of us actually walking into the lunchroom, I was suddenly aware of how many people were looking at us. It still felt strange to me; the way people looked at me and my family. I never got used to it, and something told me I probably never would.

The whole cafeteria seemed to stop talking abruptly as the three of us walking in, all staring at us and some shifting their heads so they could glance at Christiana and Simon, who were sitting in the far corner of the large room, giving us a small signal to come over.

Nobody stopped us when we made our way to the table. Something of which I was grateful of, but I could still perfectly hear _all_ the whispering that circled around us.

"_She's so hot!"_

"_Dude, check out her sister, too! The one at the lunch table."_

"_Oh, that Henry boy is so cute. I'll definitely have to go out with him."_

I quickly tried to block out the rest of the whispering after those few seconds of annoyance. The three of us then got to the lunch table, and Christiana seemed to be a bit relieved and pleased.

"Finally! I swear, I was going to scream if someone came up to you too, Bella. People have been bugging Simon, Henry, and me _all_ day. They wouldn't stop looking at us. I'm just so used to your power that it feels weird to have them staring at us again."

"Well, you're the one who insisted I be a year younger than you this time." I reminded her. I was usually in the same grade as Christiana, Simon, and Henry, but Christiana insisted that I looked a year younger than them and that I should become a sophomore instead of a junior.

I didn't mind much, though. At first I did, but now I was rather pleased. I mean, can you imagine if Henry walked into my Theatre class and discovered Edward Cullen and me talking? Of course, after a while of explaining he would believe me when I said that he and I were just talking. I hope. I wouldn't really be able to tell with Henry, he had never acted this way before, unless he was mad at someone for upsetting me.

The lunch period was quiet and I left as quickly as I could without my family becoming suspicious. I walked to my English class, already expecting Alice to be in the room. She motioned me to sit in the empty desk next to her when I walked in. I could see the curiosity raging in her eyes. When I finally sat down she finally burst. "Bella! When are you meeting Edward? Where?"

"Umm… probably after school and I don't know where. I'll discuss it with him in Theatre." I said, but I had a feeling she already knew this.

Her face then changed from happy and giddy to other emotions, serious, sad, and… angry? She then asked, "And who was that boy you were kissing this morning?"

"Oh, that was Henry. My boyfriend." I answered simply.

Her eyes widened at what I had just said and I tried to hold back a laugh. She was afraid that Henry and I were serious. It was obvious, her expression gave it away in an instant. I let a small laugh escape my lips before I reassured her. "And, no, Alice, we're not that serious."

She visibly relaxed and let out the breath she had been holding in. "Well, that's good. I was afraid I would have to tell Edward, he'd be heartbroken if…" Her eyes widened as she realized she had spoken something she probably shouldn't have. She gave out a high pitch squeak – that was still fast and low enough that only the two of us would hear – and slammed her head onto the table. She was most likely hoping that she hadn't just done that and that I would just drop it. But she had just gotten my curiosity to raise a few levels.

"What did you just say, Alice?" I asked, seeing if she would just tell me, or if I would have to force it out of her.

"Nothing!" She squeaked and sat up, keeping her eyes straight onto the teacher, not even glancing back at me. She was acting as if we hadn't just had this conversation, but I was going to get her to talk even if it took me all period.

The bell rang a half an hour later and I was having very little success on trying to get the answer out of Alice. She was much more stubborn about not telling me than I thought she would. I waved goodbye to her as we went separate ways.

I only took a few steps out of the classroom before a boy stopped me. He had messy brown hair and green eyes.

"Hey my name's Neil. You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?"

I gave a forced smile, "Yeah, that's me."

"Yeah, well, I was wondering if you wanted me to show you around town sometime." He said, running his hand through his hair.

"Actually, its okay, I think I'm fine. I have a good idea of where everything in this town is." I replied. I turned around and was about to walk away when he grabbed my arm. I pulled it away easily and stared at him with cold, hard eyes. He opened his mouth to say something when out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward walking toward us.

He stood right beside me and greeted Neil. "Miller."

"Cullen." Neil said, glaring at Edward. "I'll see you later, Isabella." And with that he stalked away.

"Thank you." I let out a breath, I could've easily gotten rid of the boy, but it would probably include me giving away our secret.

"No problem." He said with a grin. "It was rather enjoyable."

We walked the rest of the way in silence, tangled in our own thoughts. When we entered the Theatre classroom, we were almost late. We took our seats quickly just as Ms. Garson walked into the room, lugging a large TV and an old DVD player behind her, the DVD player looked as if it had been purchased around the first decade that I had been a vampire. The class started to buzz with excited whispers about how we didn't have to do any work now today, even if we didn't do much work in this class anyways.

"We will be starting Romeo and Juliet today." She said lightly as she turned the lights off and pushed play. I heard Edward chuckle beside me and I threw him a questioning look.

"She forgot to make a lesson plan for today. She's only letting us watch the movie because she wants to finish some romantic novel she's reading." I gave him another questioning glance and he understood almost immediately about what I was confused about. "I can read minds." He answered simply.

"Oh." I said quietly. "Can you read _my_ mind?" I asked, curious. Surely he wouldn't be that interested in me if he couldn't read my mind.

"No, you're the only exception to my abilities." He said lightly again. I gave a small nod and the rest of the time was quiet.

The bell rang a while later and I slung my backpack over my shoulder. "SO, where do you want to talk about my past?" I asked, interested. I didn't know where anything in this town was – even though I told Neil differently – and I was slightly curious of what was in this town.

"Well, we could take a walk in the forest. It's just next to the school grounds."

"Sure." I said smiling brightly. "Just let me tell Christiana that I'll be home late." I flipped open my silver phone and quickly dialed Christiana's number.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, Christiana, I'm going to go hunting for awhile. I'll be back late."

"_Okay, Bella. Do you want Henry or me to come with you?"_

"No, it's ok. I'll see you later tonight."

"_Okay, later Bells." _The phone went dead then. I flipped my phone shut and turned back to Edward and smiled again. "Okay. Let's go."

We left the classroom and he led me to the west end of the school, an excited smile on his face. It was obvious he had been looking forward to this. I gave out a laugh and his smile widened.

"So, do you have the wallet?" He asked happily after we had walked a few steps deeper into the forest. I nodded and pulled it out of my bag.

I handed it to him and he opened it quickly. His face fell and his eyes widened.

"They're not here."

**Author's Note: Cliffhanger!!!! And 8 pages on Word!!! Hope you liked it! The next chapter should be up soon, I'm planning it all in my head, I just need to put it all down on paper. Hope you liked it! Review!!! Press the pretty purple button!! 60 Goldfish! Yes, I know I'm being very hyper right now… See ya later!**

**Laine ;D**


	7. Finding Out

**Author's Note: I updated! It's a miracle, I know! I'm just going to skip the reasons of why I haven't updated and go straight to the apology. I am _so_ sorry! But thank you all so much for the reviews demanding me to update, they really made me hurry. I should probably have my chapters up a bit quicker now because I actually have a study hall to work on it this semester! Anways, I shut up now and let you read.**

**IMPORTANT**

**News On The Voting: Idea #1 (the one with Edward's niece blah blah blah) has gotten more votes than idea #2. I'll still write #2, but I'll just do #1 first. Of course, unless you want even slower updates on this story, I'll probably write it after this story is finished.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon; it all belongs to Ms. Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 7**

**Finding Out**

**Bella's POV**

"What's not there?" I asked, trying to recall if I had taken anything out of it last night. No, I hadn't. I looked over his shoulder to make sure everything was there. Nothing had moved the slightest inch.

"The pictures, they're not here." He said as he flipped through all the pockets to se if he had missed something.

"What pictures?" I asked, confused. "There were never any pictures in there."

He finally looked back up at me. "What?"

"There were never any pictures in there. All that's been in there these past years is some old change, some cards, and my ID." I said, more slowly than I had before.

"Yes, there were." He said forcefully, hitting his fist on one of the tree trunks, causing it to shudder violently. "I remember you putting them in here. I remember perfectly." He seemed to be trying to convince himself moreover than me.

"It doesn't matter. You can help me remember my memory without the pictures." He seemed to relax a bit more as I said this.

"Alright. But I still want to know what happened to those pictures." He said quietly. I grabbed his arm and dragged him a little deeper into the forest where it was quieter and it would be easier for us to speak to one another.

"Okay, so what was it about my life as a vampire did you want me to tell you about?" I asked after we went a good distance into the forest.

"Well," He smiled sheepishly, "Everything. And what did you want me to tell you about your human life?"

I laughed, "Everything."

"Okay," He said smiling. "I'll ask you a question about the fifty years I haven't seen you and then you can ask me a question about you're human life."

I thought about it and then nodded my head in agreement. "Sure."

"Alright. Who's your family and what are their powers?"

"Well, there's Christiana, who's sort of the leader of our coven, and she can control water, Simon – the older one with the brown hair – can replicate things, he's also married to Christiana, there's Henry can become invisible, and Peter – the youngest looking – can control the weather." I figured he already knew who Henry was because of my mentioning him yesterday.

"Wow." He muttered under his breath, which didn't surprise me because that was the usual response we got from other vampires when they found out what our powers were. "So what's yours?" He asked.

"I can control people and vampires." His eyes widened at that.

"Was that you controlling my legs, making me walk into the cafeteria, yesterday?"

"Yes," I said, then added with a smirk, "You were getting on my nerves."

"Well, I couldn't help it. I hadn't seen you in forever, and it was very shocking to see you again. Especially as a vampire."

I nodded and asked the question that had been bugging me the day I had seen Edward. "So, how did we know each other when I was human?"

"We had a close relationship." He said and I could tell he was leaving something out. "We both went to the same high school in a town named-,"

"Forks" I finished for him. He nodded, but before he was able to ask I added, "That was where Christiana and Henry found me when I was bitten."

"So, how-," He was about to ask another question before I cut him off again.

"Nope, you asked two questions in a row, so that means I get to ask another. What's you and your family's abilities?" I asked, this was my chance to se if I was right about Jasper's power.

"Well, I can read minds, Alice can see into the future, Emmett's strength was enhanced, the same with Rosalie's beauty, Carlisle – our father figure – brought his compassion over, Esme – our mother figure – brought her ability to love passionately, and Jasper is able to manipulate and feel others emotions." He finished. So I had been right about Jasper's power. Strange…

"Bella?" I heard Edward's voice from a distance away and I realized I had run away with my thoughts again.

"Sorry. What were you saying?" I asked.

"I was asking you about how you were bitten."

"Oh, well I don't remember it at all. But Christiana and Henry told me all that they saw. I suppose I was walking through the forest one day and a vampire attacked me. Before he killed me, though, Christiana and Henry showed up, they were living in an old manor that was in middle of the forest, and they had gone hunting. Christiana chased after the vampire after they pilled hum off of me, but she couldn't track hum any farther after a while. Henry took me to their home so they could explain everything to me. After the transformation, he said I had been muttering things while I was being changed, but he said all he could hear were little incoherent mumbles when I asked him about it."

"I wished you remembered what happened, or, at least, the date it happened." He said sadly.

"September ninth." I answered automatically. "I woke up on September twelfth. It'll be exactly fifty years that I've been a vampire tomorrow. A birthday for the undead, if you will." I smiled and laughed faintly, but it slowly faded as I saw his face filled with sadness and self-hatred.

"What is it?" I asked, putting my hand on his arm.

"The day I left." He whispered more to himself than to me. "You were bitten the day I left." His voice turned from disbelief to outrage at himself and he slammed his fist on the dirt and leaf covered forest floor we were sitting on. "I should've been there to save you! I should've been there to suck the venom out again. If only I had been there to save you again, you-,"

"I would be dead right now." I finished the sentence for him, though he probably wasn't going to say those exact words.

"What?" He asked, his face full of confusion again.

"If you would've been there before I was changed or even went into the forest, I would still be human and dead right now."

"You're over-exaggerating. You'd only be sixty-seven years old, it's the same age as you are now. You'd just look like you were, but you wouldn't be dead." He rolled his eyes.

"Well, even if I wasn't. I'd be closer to death than I am being seventeen."

"Not now. We're closer to death than anybody even should be."

"That's beside the point. The point is, is that you're happy that I'm a vampire and here with you. And don't even tell me you aren't, because I can tell that you are."

He nodded grimly, "I suppose that is true."

I smiled triumphantly at getting him to tell me the truth. My eyes scanned where we were once more and I noticed we were leaning into each other. I quickly leaned back and saw that the sky was cloudless and tons of starts were sparkling overhead. It was absolutely beautiful, but it made me worry about the time.

"It's twilight." I heard Edward murmur beside me.

"What time is it?" I asked as I jumped up from the ground and bent down to pick up my backpack, only to realize that I had left it in my locker. I hadn't had enough time to grab it after class because Edward had been too excited to wait.

Edward glanced at his watch. "Almost eight."

"Crap." I muttered under my breath. How was I going to get my backpack? The school was undoubtedly locked down by now. I could've picked the locks, but one problem. I seemed to be short a hair pin and all of my credit cards were in my _actual_ wallet, which was in my backpack! I couldn't use my old ID or any of the cards, they were so worn that it was remarkable they didn't crumble into little pieces whenever I touched them. Breaking a window or bending any fences surely wasn't an option, Christiana would kill me.

"What?" I heard Edward ask beside me, oblivious that he didn't have his backpack either.

"Our stuff. Please tell me you know how to break into the school!" I said, turning around to face him.

He grinned sheepishly, "Well…um, not exactly. But I can get them early tomorrow morning before school starts."

I glowered at the ground. I knew I had tons of homework, and even I would barely be able to complete it in a few hours time, with or without vampire speed. I turned my glare up to him. "What about my notes?"

He seemed to think about this for a second before smiling smugly at me. "No problem. You can come by my house later tonight and read Alice's."

I considered it for a second. They were the only friends I had in my grade, and it would probably be a lot easier to do that than wait around all night getting anxious about the enormous pile of homework in my backpack being undone.

"Okay, I'll come by your house around ten." I said and watched as he smiled again, wider this time.

"Great."

**Author's Note: So what'd you guys think? Worth the wait? Probably not, but still!!! Thanks for the patience and I'll be writing as quickly as possible so I can get the next chapter up before my birthday in March, so it'll be kinda likely that it will be. Anways, tada! Review!!!**

_**Laine**_


	8. According To Plan

**Author's Note:** You know what I really suck at, just fantastically?

Basketball (even though I'm real tall).

. . . And also updating.

I'm sorryyyy. I am honestly terrible and deserve to be kicked repeatedly, or something. Anyway, this chapter is pretty short, but that was because I was also trying to write a oneshot for a Valentine's Day contest on Bella Penombra, but unfortunately, I hadn't been able to turn it in because the Head of Contests has a total different time zone than me, and so it was already V-day when I finished typing it, making it late. So, I just decided to post it here. Ok, enough of me rambling, here's the chapter:

**Chapter 8 According To Plan**

Edward and I walked in silence to the edge of the school grounds where my BMW and his Porsche were shimmering in the moonlight.

"I'll meet you here at nine forty-five tonight to show you where my house is." He said as he opened the door of my car. I nodded and ducked through the doorway into it. I watched as he walked over to his car and drove off before I turned on the ignition and slowly drove home.

It took me about twice the time to get to the house than usual, probably because I was actually going the speed limit. I quietly closed the door, hoping that nobody would hear and think I was still out. But, of course, Christiana was right in front of me when I turned back around, causing me to jump.

"Tell me everything!" She commanded after I tried to walk past her, unsuccessfully.

"What do you want me to tell you?" I was beginning to worry how many lies and half-truths I would have to tell her before she just found out and I was caught, which always happened.

"Where were you for the first part?"

"I was at the school." It was sort of the truth, after all. I mean, Edward and I had to walk through it to get to the parking lot.

"Why were you at the school so late? It's almost nine at night."

"I was by the forest, finishing up a book and I lost track of time." It did make perfect sense, really. For I had done it many times, and she knew that, but I could tell she was going to ask some more questions, so I decided to cut her off. "Listen, Christiana, I'm going to go hunting in a bit. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"But what about changing? It'll look a bit weird if you wear the same clothes as you did today at school, even more so if they're covered in blood."

I rolled my eyes, she already knew the answer to this question. "I'll bring an extra pair of clothing in my car. And besides, I'm not going hunting in these clothes; you should know that by now."

She sighed. "Okay, I'll see you later."

I was thankful I hadn't gone with Christiana and Simon when they went hunting, so my eyes were dark. I was thankful that Christiana had stopped asking me questions, even if I had to stop her mid-interrogation. I was just thankful that she agreed without me having to explain more and I happily climbed up the stairs to my room.

I decided that I might as well _actually_ go hunting before I went back to the school, so my story would sound more plausible. I threw on a grey V-neck T-shirt and some ripped jeans and walked back downstairs to where it looked like Peter and Henry were wrestling and Christiana and Simon were sitting on the loveseat, watching the fire and enjoying each other's company.

"I'm going hunting. I'll see you guys in the morning." None of them turned and looked at me to talk, like they usually did when I went hunting alone, but I figured Christiana might've already filled them in.

"Want me to go with you?" Peter asked as he dodged a punch from Henry. I knew he already knew the answer and was just being polite.

"No, I want some time alone." I said just before I opened the door and walked onto the front yard where it was lightly misting. I looked up at the sky and saw that the clouds had covered the star filled sky that I had seen less than an hour earlier.

I quickly ran into the forest, attacking the first thing I saw, which ended up being a deer. I wiped my mouth off as I swiftly hid the body and went out searching for more. I happily disposed of a mountain lion, a few rabbits, and two more deer. I finally felt my thirst was satiated and slowly walked down the forest before I broke into a run at breakneck speed.

I opened the trunk of my car and pulled out the pair of clothing I had randomly picked out of my closet stashed in there earlier, it ended up to be a pair of dark jeans with a design on the side with silver thread and a dark blue top. I quickly changed in the back seat, storing the blood stained clothes in a duffel bag that was also located in my trunk and drove down to the school. When I finally got there my clock had just struck nine forty-six and once I parked the car, my door was instantly opened to Edward, smiling the crooked grin he usually had on.

"You're late." He said jokingly.

"By a minute, you'll have to deal." I said and stuck my tongue out at him. He chuckled softly and walked me over to his car.

"Shall we?" He said as he opened the front door and motioned me to get in.

"We shall." I replied as I stepped into the car, hoping that if everything went according to plan. I would know about all of my past by tomorrow morning.

**Author's Note: See look, it's not March yet! Ok, I'm going to try to get that oneshot posted up by tomorrow because I can't tonight. Oh well. Thank you all for being so patient and remember: REVIEW!!!**

**_Laine_**


	9. Strange and Eventful

**Author's Note:** Yes, I know, it's amazing! I actually updated! I'm not sure if me saying that I was diagnosed with Writer's Block would help you guys forgive me any more. Well, maybe me mentioning that my computer crashed and I had to rewrite this in my spare time. Which, I really didn't have much of. Finals, birthday shopping, aunts, uncles, and grandparents coming over for my brother's graduation, helping to plan my brother's graduation, and trying to keep up with my schoolwork. Blech P. But, hey, guess what! It's summer, which means more time to update! I'm going to try and finish this during break and hopefully starting Another Masen. I've actually estimated that this story is going to have about six more chapters, so yeah. Read on! 

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way, shape, or form own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. Stephenie Meyer does. 

**Chapter Nine**

"**Strange and Eventful"**

The car finally slowed about five minutes later, though I didn't see a house, just a brick building. The building wasn't small, but it wasn't very large either, it looked like an apartment. 

"What is this place?" I asked curiously, I knew all of the Cullen siblings couldn't fit in that one house. Comfortably, at least. 

"This is just the back garage; the house is about two hundred yards west." He pointed to the left of him, and I could barely make out the outline of something, but I couldn't see it entirely because all of the trees and vines were blocking everything in view. 

Edward closed his door and strolled beside me as we walked through the thick forest and suddenly something occurred to me. "Wait, _back_ garage, as in, you have more than one? How many cars do you have?" I thought about the large building, it was at least able to hold five cars. 

Edward chuckled beside me and answered, "Well, Rosalie, Carlisle, Emmett, and I have one and Esme and Alice both just acquired one recently, so about six, not counting the other two collectives I have." I felt my eyes widen, my family only had three cars, Christiana's, Henry's, and mine. Edward must have seen my eyes widen because he then added, "But our other garage is really pretty much Rosalie's; she likes to fix up cars. It's her hobby." 

"Oh." I said, though the thought of beauty queen Rosalie being able to fix cars was a little funny to think about. 

We walked slowly for a few more minutes and I was beginning to see the house very quickly. After we had walked a few yards, Edward removed a vine out of the way and I caught sight of a beautiful, three-story mansion. It was made of red brick, with a few concrete bricks every so often. There was a balcony right above a large red door and many windows. The front of the yard was all nicely kept, the grass was a vibrant green and nicely trimmed, and the gravel in the driveway was all raked and didn't overlap on the grass at all. I spotted a small building on the west side of the house; I guessed it was Rosalie's garage. There were bushes and some small trees outlining the pathway to the door and around the front of the house. 

It was the most beautiful house I had ever seen. 

I stood, awestruck, staring at the building for a few seconds before I became aware the Edward was watching my face, half amused and half worried about something. I finally looked away from the house and asked. "What?" 

"Nothing," He shook his head and started walking towards the mansion. "Coming?" 

I nodded reluctantly, wanting to push the conversation further, but I let it go for the moment. I would get my chance to question. 

I followed him to his doorway and he opened it slowly, letting me go in first. It was as beautiful as the outside, all the walls, carpeting, and tiling was done in light colors. Works of art were hung on the walls and vases of different assortments of flowers were around the room. I could identify every single one of the flowers, though, I noticed, there was one vase that only held a single freesia. There was a large plasma TV on my left (it actually looked like the new one Henry and Peter were waiting for to come out, and I guessed that it might be) with a game station underneath it, there was a white loveseat in front of the TV and two matching armchairs next to it. On my right there were three loveseats – light blue, light yellow, and a pale tan – and three, white, matching armchairs in a semi-circle. There was a black grand piano between the TV and doorway and three bookshelves on the eastern wall, but, I guessed, those weren't the only bookshelves they had in this mansion. 

I looked straight ahead again and noticed that the entire Cullen family had arrived down the dark wooden staircase and were now looking happily at me. There were two other people that I hadn't yet met, but I guessed they were Edward's "parents" – Carlisle and Esme. The golden-haired male was smiling calmly at me, but the caramel-haired woman was smiling at me excitedly, it looked like she was a minute away from jumping up and down in excitement. The rest of the Cullens were there, all smiling at us. 

"Hello." I gave a little wave, embarrassed that they were staring at me like I was supposed to dance around the room or something. 

Esme ran up to me quickly and had enveloped me in a hug in less than a second. "Oh, Bella, I'm so glad to see you again." 

"Um…nice to see you too." Was all I could say. I'd never met this woman, I'd only heard about her. But, then again, it seemed there were a lot of people I'd met that I didn't remember. 

"Oh, I'm sorry dear. How rude of me, I should've remembered," The woman said, flustered. "My name is Esme, and this is Carlisle." She signaled to the blonde-haired male and I smiled at them both, happy to know that my guessing was right. 

The room was quiet then. The Cullens continued to smile at me as if I was a long lost pet, which was making me feel uncomfortable. I felt like I was under a microscope and they were the scientists, examining and studying me. Edward seemed to be reading the minds of his family, having silent conversations with them. 

Thankfully, Alice was the first to notice my unease. 

"Come on, Bella," She sang while she ran up to me and grabbed my hand, smiling brightly. "Edward and I will give you a tour." 

"Okay." Was all I was able to say before I was almost literally dragged into the next room, Edward following with an amused look on his face. I was tempted to stick my tongue out at him, but I was barely able to stand up straight with Alice's constant motion. I quickly tucked the information that Alice could move even faster than a vampire when she was excited about something in my mind. 

She showed me the rooms I had first seen when I walked in, then quickly moved into their dining room. It had a beautiful, polished, dark oak table with eight chairs surrounding the table. A few pictures were also on these walls, and an unnecessary china cabinet was in the corner. Even with no memory of my past, I knew the dishes in the cabinet were from, at least, the mid-1920s. She quickly ran me through Jasper's library, probably suspecting I would want to spend most of my time there. 

Alice then dragged me into their unused kitchen. Everything looked sparkling brand new, as it should. The counters were a spotless cream colored marble, the cabinets were a light wood, and the stove was a sparkling white. Even if they didn't need the kitchen, they made it very beautiful. 

After she had shown me the kitchen, Alice ran me back into the front room, where the rest of the Cullens had gone, and up the dark staircase. It was an even more beautiful sight when you looked at the downstairs from the top of the stairs. Alice started pointing out all the doors. 

"This is Esme's study, Carlisle's study, Carlisle and Esme's room, and over there is the balcony…" She pointed to a small hallway from across the large opening. 

"Do you mind?" I asked hopefully and when she nodded happily, I quickly walked over to the window and pushed it open, climbing cautiously through. 

The forest looked very peaceful from the balcony's view, inviting and serene, while a soft breeze swept through the leaves, waving the branches softly. I smiled to myself, feeling completely at ease as I felt the breeze flow against my face. I slowly and reluctantly moved away from the ledge and back through the window into the house. Alice was smiling happily at me when I came back in. 

"Do you like it?" She asked happily. 

"Yes," I replied, "It's so peaceful and nice when you look down onto the forest and everything. You can keep going now." 

I motioned her to continue the tour, and she grabbed my hand and pulled me up the staircase again, onto the third story. 

"This is Jacqueline's room, Rosalie's and Emmett's room, Jacqueline's studio, mine and Jasper's room, and finally, Edward's room." She gave a motion to the last door at the end of the hall, the door was the same dark oak as the rest, and I could hear soft music coming from behind it. Alice kissed my cheek and gave me a small wave before she walked into her room across from us. "I'll see you later." 

"Bye." I said before tapping lightly on Edward's door. He opened it immediately, smiling his crooked smile when he saw it was me. I smiled and gave a small wave. "Hello." 

"Hello." He opened his door all the way and invited me in, which I gladly accepted. 

His room was made up of a lot of browns. The carpet was a light tan, as was the walls, but in a darker shade. There was a dark, chocolate brown, leather couch and a matching armchair in the corner. There were two desks, both at either sides of the room, one was stacked with what looked like school books and papers while the other was covered with what looked like hand-written music. There was two bookshelves on the wall to my left and about fifteen rows of CDs on my right. 

Pictures were hung up on the many walls and when I went to look at them, they were all of the same things. They all included a happy, dark-haired girl, a few of them were black and white, but most of them were in color, and, I could see, the girl was a pretty human. Not a flashy type of beauty that so many movie stars and models were famous for, but a nice, quiet beauty. The girl had ivory skin and, as I looked closer, I could tell her hair was the same shade as Edward's furniture, a nice chocolate brown. 

Most of the pictures included Edward, but some were of the girl alone. Posing in front of a small, two-story house or a rusty, old, candy red truck. She was smiling happily in each, but she looked even happier, if it was possible, when she was posing with Edward. 

"Who's she?" I asked curiously, the face seeming faintly familiar. I saw out of the corner of my eye, Edward walk beside me and gaze at the pictures for a moment before answering. 

"That's you." The words were simple enough, but didn't seem right. This young girl couldn't be me. Yes, there was a familiarity, but this girl looked so much happier and joy-free than the picture in my ID. Like her personality had changed drastically in the days in between.   
"You see these three," He continued, motioning toward one which included him and me in front of truck, another in front of the small house, and another in front of a school. "These were some of the pictures in you wallet." 

"Really?" I asked curiously, wondering why he had kept and framed the pictures. Surely they didn't mean that much to him? "Do you have any more pictures of us?" 

"Yes, I do. Let me get them." He said with a small smile on his face. He walked over to the desk covered with music and opened a small drawer that was hidden so it looked like a part of the table. He pulled out a rather thick looking scrapbook and brought it over to the couch where I had sat down. 

"Thanks." I said, but before I could open the front cover, a mix of music floated through the walls into Edward's room, overpowering the steady jazz rhythm he had been playing easily. "What's that?" 

"Jacqueline mixing two of my CDs together, most likely." He chuckled, then saw my confused expression and explained. "Her studio is right next to here; she takes different CDs, usually some of mine, and mixes them together. Then, she makes recital pieces for the local dance studio with the music. She enjoys teaching people the steps, then watching them dance to her music." 

I smiled, "That sounds like an enjoyable pastime." 

"Maybe she'll show you sometime." He said, and then opened the front cover of the scrapbook for me. "Go ahead." 

I turned to the next page to see a small, blank, title page. "Why is it blank?" 

He simply shrugged. "I could never think of a title for it." 

I nodded, about to say something, when Alice's bell-like voice called from the other side of the door. "Edward, time to get ready for school!" 

I hastily checked my watch, only to see that we only had about half an hour until school started. "Oh, crap." 

"What?" Edward asked curiously. 

"I have to go; I promised Christiana I would be home in time for school. I have to go, I'll see you later." I set the book beside me on the leather cushion and quickly got up. I walked out of Edward's room and down the stairs until I reached the main level. 

"Bye, Bella! I'll see you soon." Alice squealed as she kissed me on the cheek, before letting me run out of the house and through the forest to the high school's parking lot, where my car glinted in the now lightening sky.   
I quickly got in and rushed back to the house, only to be greeted by an annoyed looking Christiana, her hands in her jeans' pockets. "Sorry, I lost track of time. You guys go on without me; I'll get a late note." 

"Okay, we'll meet you there." I heard her say as I ran into the house and up our staircase. I reached my bedroom quickly and randomly pulled out something from my closet. I quickly put them on and looked in the mirror, the jeans were torn slightly at the knees and the shirt was a tight, long-sleeved, black shirt. I quickly pulled on some black and white tennis shoes and ran down the stairs. 

Man, was I having one strange and eventful week. 

**Author's Note:** And I will try to update as soon as I can. There is a picture of the Cullen mansion up on my profile also, so be sure to check that out! And remember, Review! Lol. 

Lots of Love,   
_Laine_


	10. Secret Notes

**Author's Note:**** So, I pretty much suck. Yep, don't even have to tell me about it. You are welcome to kick me repeatedly if you like though. Merry Christmas and Happy New Years! I did post another oneshot, this one a lot crappier than my other one, and the people who are getting mentioned are Wishful Teardrop, GoodyGoody23, Bella-Edward, xpleasexbexminex, and Souzousei.**

**Okay, I'm also thanking RealLifeBella530 for PMing me, telling me that I was driving her insane with my not updating. People doing that amazingly help me work faster, so anybody can PM me with threats, annoying annoyances, or anything about not updating and it will probably help.**

**IMPORTANT**

**This story's title will be changing on January 26 to For Always. I've wanted to do it, but for the people who don't have it on alert won't be able to find it when the story and I have both changed titles. Speaking of which, new username, you like? Okay, I'll shut up now.**

**Disclaimer:**** Yeah, totally don't own it. So sue me. Wait, reverse that last comment…**

**Chapter Ten**

"**Secret Notes"**

**Bella's POV**

By the time I got to school, I remembered I still didn't have my backpack, nor had I asked Alice for her notes. I wondered if Edward had gotten our backpacks from the school, as I searched for an empty parking spot. I only found one open and, sure enough, there was my backpack sitting in front of it. I smiled to myself as I parked my car and got out, snatching my backpack before I got back in again.

I still had all of my homework to do, and first period was already fifteen minutes in. I'd already learned Trigonometry five times before, so ditching class and finishing up my morning homework sounded like a very good idea. I spread it all out, there really wasn't as much as I though, some Trig, which I could persuade Mr. Wilcox into letting me turn in a little late, Government, French, and English. I could do my English homework during lunch, so I could easily finish the other three before Biology class started.

I was done a half hour later and still had ten minutes before class ended. I packed up my stuff slowly, replaying these last two days. Two days? Is that all it had been? It seemed far longer than that, as if everything was in slow motion. From Peter making snow appear all over town to Edward showing me his pictures of us, the same ones I was supposed to have in my old wallet. It was all very suspicious, really. How a vampire I had supposedly met fifty years ago was coincidentally going to the same high school as me. I had only heard about things like that happening in books, and that was when the two people were meant to be with each other.

I paused, I knew I wasn't in love with Edward, but what was it that Alice had accidentally slipped out yesterday? She had said Edward would be heartbroken if she had to tell him Henry and I were serious. What did she mean by that? Edward had said that we had known each other very, _very_ well when I was human. Could that mean we had been together all those years ago?

I snorted, very unlikely. Vampires didn't go out with humans, and even in the most unlikely case we did, he would've changed me. If vampires were ever attracted to a human, they changed them, it was almost fact. We were most likely just friends, and even that sounded unlikely between vampire and human.

The sound of the bell signaling the end of class knocked my mind back into reality. I packed up my things quickly and got out of my car, trying to look as though I had been at first period the entire time, but, sadly enough, that was also unlikely. Students whom I faintly recognized in my Trig class pointed slightly and whispered to their friends. I glared at them all, what was this? A zoo? As if none of them had ditched before, this _was _school, wasn't it? I was about to walk away, but something they said made me stop short.

"_Are you sure, Cooper? She doesn't look sick."_

_If course I'm sure. You know Mrs. Carver, the school secretary? Alexandra Thomas is her niece. She told Alexandra everything."_

"_Wow, I never would have expected Isabella Swan to have a disease though, she looks perfectly fine."_

Alexandra Thomas, I faintly remember her being in my PE class yesterday. She must be feeling somewhat territorial. It didn't really matter, we'd all had bad rumors circle around us, most of them work than disease, but we just ignored them. I rolled my eyes and kept walking until I reached the Biology classroom. I walked in and was greeted by more annoying, unwelcome stares. Even if we ignored the rumors, the stares were hard to ignore.

My next two classes were like that, though in PE, I could easily spot Alexandra smiling smugly the entire hour.

I walked to the cafeteria quickly, trying to avoid the stares. Of course, my mind hadn't fully wrapped around the concept that I was walking into the _cafeteria_, the one place more students could stare at me at once than I wanted. That didn't hit until I had actually walked into the cafeteria and most of the talking stopped, then sped into overtime. Almost all of it was close to work-for-word that I had heard this morning.

I walked swiftly to the empty table my family usually occupied, and started fiddling with a loose strand of thread on my shirt as I waited for them. I scanned the large room and realized that I had gotten her earlier than I actually though, for most people were just now strolling into the room and glancing over to where I was. I kept thinking how nice it would be to sink into a wall and disappear, or like Henry, just become invisible whenever I wanted. To not be noticed with humans around was pretty much impossible to a vampire, and the gift to hide would be greatly celebrated by most of us.

Gossip had to be spread sometime, I suppose, I though idly to myself. Better me than anyone else ion the family. The thought of this being stuck with Peter or Christiana or someone else in my family was unflattering. Simon could easily block it out of his mind, pretending it didn't exist in the slightest. He was good at that. Peter, on the other hand, would be annoyed to no end about it, finally coming up with some strange act of revenge. Christiana was always very confident, never really caring what people thought of her. Maybe because she'd done this so many times before, I reasoned. I'd never really seen Henry react to gossip in any way. It never really followed him, girls liked him too much, and guys always though of him as a nerd for his love of science, not worth their time.

I was left thinking for a few more moments before I noticed the Cullen family enter the large room, all of them passing my table and smiling. They all went to their designated table, except for Alice, who paused at mine, setting down a small notebook with blue swirls.

"Thought you might want this." She mumbled in a volume I could hear, still smiling, and skipped off to her siblings.

I opened the notebook, revealing a plain white envelope with _Bella_ scrawled in neat letters on the top. There was only one small sheet of paper, on which was also written in the same lettering a small message.

_After school. Five o'clock. Directions will be given shortly._

I turned the paper over, looking for any sign of a clue, but here was none other. My eye caught the door, where my family was filing in, usually late. I hid the letter and envelope in my jacket pocket, and smiled when they walked over. They all sat down, none of us bothering to get any food. Only Henry spotting the notebook on the table.

"What's this?" He picked it up before I could snatch it away and examined the over. I big my lip, could there still possibly be more in there from Alice and Edward, and if there was, how would Henry react? Before I could say anything, he was casually flipping through it, reading bits and pieces. "Notes?"

I sighed in relief, remembering Edward's promise of Alice letting me borrow her notes from English before class for my homework. "For English class. Alice Cullen is letting me borrow hers so I can get my homework done."

To add to my emphasis, I took my backpack out from under me and started on my homework. My family just sat there, occasionally talking or just making a small comment. I worked slowly, so I would get done by the time lunch had ended.

When lunch had finally ended I waved goodbye to everyone and headed off to English. By the time I reached the classroom, I was surprised not to see Alice there. She didn't arrive the rest of the period, and I assumed I wouldn't see her brother next period either.

I was right, and had to spend the rest of Theatre feeling the stares on the back, front, and sides of my head. School couldn't end fast enough. But, as usual, when you want things to go fast, they're bound to go even slower than usual. The movie seemed to be on slow play, each minute feeling like five. Finally, after what seemed like the longest period in the entire century, the bell gave off its annoyingly nasally whistle that never seemed to die.

It seemed to have rained during class, and stopped almost as soon as it had started. There were still large puddles all around, and I splashed through them as I walked to my locker. My locker was nicely under one of the covered walkways, so it wouldn't get drenched. I felt sorry for the freshmen students, who had their lockers out in the open.

When I got to my locker, a little white rectangle was peeking from the bottom, obviously stuffed in quickly, trying to get in all the way in, but abandoned. I opened the locker, catching the paper before it fell out and grabbed the few books I needed, before grabbing the note again and shoving in into my back pocket. I walked swiftly to the safe confines of my car before locking it and taking the note back out again.

The note was simple enough, easy directions to somewhere. I quickly calculated, coming to the conclusion that it was located somewhere in the forest. I raised my eyebrow slightly, confused and curious. I shook my head, trying to clear it. I had two hours to get my homework done, get ready, and try to figure out some excuse Christiana would accept.

The next thing I could remember was speeding away from the school, stressing about what was going to happen next.

**Author's Note:**** Oh yeah, my profile got updated a lot, so check it out. Yeah…um…review!!! You know you want the tasty Goldfish crackers…**

**Hugs,**

_**Laine**_


End file.
